The Wind and the Storm
by Marrin Wolf
Summary: This is the story of a Jinchuuriki named Arashi Tsurugi, possessed by the demon Rokubi no Raijuu. After the death of her parents Arashi escapes to Konoha. How will her life unfold? Will it end happliy ever after or as a nightmare?
1. Prologue

Tension was high in the Claw Country. The Claw Country was concerned about its neighbor the Lightning Country, for they had within their possession two Jinchuuriki. One was a girl possessed by Nibi. The other was man who had within him Hachibi. The Claw Country was also in conflict with their other neighbor the Fang Country. So a plan was made, to capture a demon of their own and create a Jinchuuriki. They were completely unaware of the true results this would bring however, just like all the others who sought power. Men were sent out to find a creature. The journey took them to the mountains were huge thunderstorms formed. It is there they discovered Raijuu, the six-tailed demon weasel. Raijuu was calm however when they met him. He was actually a bit curious of these new creatures. For you see Raijuu by nature is one of the few calm demons, however if he becomes in raged or if there is storm he will destroy anything in his path. The men spoke with Raijuu. They told them about their countries conflict, but they didn't speak about their plan to capture him. Raijuu listened to their story. While Raijuu listened to the story three of the men set up a trap. They were getting ready to use a jutsu. Then the jutsu was activated. Raijuu roared in shock. Raijuu was to be transferred into one of the men. Raijuu's essence was sucked into the man. With the jutsu done the men thought they had accomplished their mission. They were far from it though.

Shortly after that the man that had absorbed Raijuu fell ill. The others rushed the man back to the Claw Country. What was to be discovered brought horror to the people of the country. The jutsu they used requires a sacrifice, just like all the other jutsus used to create Jinchuuriki. Since one was not presented the man himself was assumed to be the sacrifice. The man could not be saved, but the demon and its power could be. They just required a new host. No one stepped forward though. The man who absorbed the demon was the only one willing. So the leaders and the heads of powerful families got together. They argued who should be given the burden of this power. They all agreed a child should take it so they would have the power longer. Some families wanted the power so they would be stronger. In the end it was decided that a girl from the Tsurugi clan would be given the power. Of course this was all decided in a day, before the man died and the newly obtained power was lost. The transfer was made. Now the year old Arashi Tsurugi was possessed by the great lightning demon, Raijuu.

Even though the country went through all of this to save the demon power they had captured, the people hated Arashi. The man who died was the country's hero. The leaders believed that in time she would prove useful, they did not protect her from the angry villagers though. Despite all of this Arashi's parents still loved her. It wasn't her fault all this had happened. However the Tsurugi main house had disowned them. They did not want to get into disputes with other families over the child. Arashi grew up happy though. She didn't care what others thought of her. She just assumed that's how humans were. Instead she would go into the forest and watch animals. The animals never shunned her or fled in fear from her.

Arashi's father was a ninja for the Cloud Village in the Lightning Country. However they still lived in the Claw Country. Her mother worked in the government library. So Arashi had access to all sorts of information. Her father taught her some ninja techniques, everything from taijutsu to genjutsu even summoning. He hoped she would never need to use them, but inside he knew that the day would come eventually. Her mother would teach her all sorts of things about different countries and other facts from the books in the library, as well as the sword. It was as if Arashi was in a ninja academy in the Cloud Village. Arashi didn't really have any human friends. She saw other kids but they never got near her because of their parents. Instead she became friends with her father's summons. The Tsurugi family is known for summoning dragons. Her father had two dragons of his own. One was Sukai, a little green dragon that put his duty above all else. The other was a huge dragon named Raiu, who was very wise and kind (Scales are silver and mane is yellow with black steaks). Raiu was also the very first dragon to form a pack with the Tsurugi family. Eventually when Arashi was eight she got her own dragon. She named him Kumo. Kumo was all about having fun, but he would complete his tasks to the best of his abilities, although he tended to mess up, but he was sorry.

This is the story of how Arashi became a Jinchuuriki, but now is the time for the real story. The story of how Arashi became a ninja in Konoha. Arashi's story is one born from heartache, but ends in another way. This story reminds us of why we should leave the past behind us and that every storm passes with a gentle wind. The lives of the Jinchuuriki are harsh, but so much good can from them.


	2. Chapter 1 Silence Before the Storm

On the day of her 10th birthday, something occurred that would once again change Arashi's life forever. Arashi was on one of her strolls through the forest. She was killing time until her dad came home that day for his leave from his ninja duties. While she was walking she decided to go visit one of the animals that she befriended. It was a fox. The fox recently had some kits so she checked up on the mother and her family to make sure things were okay. When she got there there was already a boy near the den. Arashi didn't want to approach because she figured he would freak out and run away like the others. However as she got closer she realized what he was doing.

The boy was kicking the mother fox. "I just want one you stupid fox!" the boy yelled at the fox. Arashi was enraged and she charged at the boy. "Leave her alone!" Arashi growled at him. She then tackled the boy to the ground. "Ahh get off of me, who are you?!" he shouted frantically. The boy was facing the ground so he didn't know it was Arashi. Arashi let him up and then went to the mother fox. She looked her over. "She seems okay just a bit beat up." Arashi thought. Arashi turned to the boy. "What do you think you were doing?!" Arashi snapped. The boy hadn't turned around yet. He was facing the other way dusting himself off. "I just wanted one of the little ones as a pet," he said nonchalantly. "Well you can't have one they're her children! Besides you can't keep a wild animal as a pet!" Arashi yelled. "Yeah, yeah" the boy said. He then finally turned around. "You're...You're...," the boy stuttered. "I know I'm the disgrace of our land, the _hero murderer_, the one everyone says is a monster," Arashi said this without care she knew what he was thinking, but he was the real monster. The boy started to back away slowly. "I'll go tell my father what you did!" he shrieked and then ran off. "Go ahead see if I care!" Arashi yelled back. Arashi then stroked the fox's fur. "It's okay he's gone now." She said soothingly. The fox realizing it could now get away ran into the hole with her kits. Arashi just smiled at it. "I'm not as worthless as those people think, and you're proof. Thank you." Arashi murmured. Arashi then started to head home.

What Arashi was unaware of was that the boy was actually the son of the head of a powerful family, the Hichiro. When the boy told his father about what happened he of course exaggerated. He said that Arashi attacked him for no reason and that he barley got away. His father was outraged by this. His father knew that Arashi's father was a ninja for the Cloud Village, and a Jounin to boot. The boy's father decided enough was enough and that the demon child had to go, so he hired ninja from the hidden mist to take of Arashi and her father.

Arashi made her way as if nothing happened. As she walked through town people gave her condemning and fearful looks. They all stayed out of her way. As it should be is what Arashi always thought. Normally she doesn't go through the town, but through the forest. However today her dad was coming back home and she wanted to greet him, her mom was at work in the village library anyways and wouldn't be home. Arashi made her way to the east side of the village, hoping her father would arrive soon. It had been three weeks this time since he had been home. Arashi was always concerned when he went back because being a Jounin he got the most dangerous missions and there was always a chance he wouldn't come back.

Arashi had finally made it to the edge of the village after getting looks from the whole village and scaring the crude out of two kids. She propped herself up against a building and started her wait. It wasn't long until Arashi saw a silhouette of her father in the distance. "Dad!" Arashi cheered while running towards the shadowy figure in the distance. As she approached she was able to see her father more clearly. Her father was about five feet nine inches and he had an athletic build. He shared the same stellar emerald eyes as Arashi, but with a kinder look to them. He kept his pale blonde, almost white hair out of his eyes with his black hidden cloud headband. The cloud symbols just peaked out from his bangs, despite his long bangs the rest of his hair was cut short. Her father was wearing his usual uniform; he wore black pants with his shuriken pouch attached, black ninja shoes, a yellow shirt with the Tsurugi clan symbol, which consist of a dragon twisted around a sword, embroidered on, black gloves with the cloud symbol, and his grey vest that proves he passed the Chuunin Exams. Also probably one of the most important things he wore was his sword that he used for electrical jutsus, which he had strapped to his back.

Arashi came to a halt when she reached him. "So squirt did ya miss me?" her father questioned even though he knew the answer. "What do you think? Why else would I come running over here?" Arashi said full of pep now that her dad was home, "And stop calling me squirt I'm getting to old for that." Her father looked down at her and smiled. "That's right you're ten starting tomorrow," he paused, "Guess I'll have to start calling you munchkin from now on." Arashi glared at him. He laughed "I'm kidding I swear." "I never know with you." She replied. "That's because I like to keep you on your toes," he said while patting her head. Arashi made a grouchy face because she hated that and her father _knew_ he did. The two of them then started to head back home.

When they were about half way home Arashi noticed her father seemed distracted. She followed his gaze to a group of people talking. She couldn't hear them, but her father probably could, being a ninja. Arashi tugged on his arm to break him from his trance. He looked down at her while they continued to walk. "Dad you okay?" Arashi was concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired that's all." He said trying to force out some sort of yawn. Arashi figured they must have been talking about her; it was the only thing she could think of that would upset him. Arashi grabbed his hand in an attempt to comfort him. As long as she had her family Arashi didn't care what people thought of her, but apparently her family did.

They eventually made it home after that long and awkward walk. "So far this day really sucks." Arashi thought to herself. Arashi's mother had gotten home before them and came to greet them at the door. Her mother was only an inch shorter than her father and she had a body made for sword fighting, with her graceful movements and strong arms and legs. Unlike Arashi's father her mother had steel grey eyes which looked both stern and loving. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing. Her mother was wearing a red keiko-gi and a white hakama (traditional parts of a kendo uniform), along with a pair of wood sandals. Her mother also, like Arashi's father, carried a sword, but hers was at her side and was sharp unlike the dull blade of her father mainly used for jutsus. Arashi's parents when put next to one another looked just like yin and yang.

Arashi's parents hugged each other and then gave each other a kiss which Arashi stuck her tongue out at and made a disgusted face. Her parents just laughed. They then all went inside. Her father went to go rest from his long journey and her mother then went to make dinner. Arashi could smell a sweet meaty odor coming from the kitchen. "Mmmmm Unagi my favorite. This day is starting to turn around fast," Arashi thought as she went over today's events. She went and sat down with a book in the dining room. It was about the five great nations and their hidden villages. She gazed over the pages hoping someday she could travel to these places and leave this accursed village in the Claw Country.

At dinner Arashi realized something didn't feel right. The same air was about them from when she and her father were walking home. "Is everything alright?" Arashi was getting anxious. Her mother looked at her. "Yes why wouldn't it be?" her mother said obviously hiding something. "Something's up and everyone in this house knows but me. I don't like this." Arashi sat at the table thinking. Arashi waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Before she knew she was off to bed. Arashi still had an unsettling feeling in her gut though. Something wasn't right. Arashi pushed it out of her mind though, after all it would be her birthday tomorrow and she would be turning ten. Right before she fell asleep she could have sworn she heard her father say we need to make her leave by whatever means necessary.


	3. Chapter 2 An Ominous Wind of Change

Chapter Two

Arashi was quietly asleep in her room dreaming about what had happened that day and how it could have been different, when her mother woke her up. "Arashi." her mother whispered, "Honey wake up." Arashi got up from her pillow and rubbed her eyes. "What's up mom," Arashi yawned out. "Your father senses something. Get up and ready as quickly as you can. We'll be in the family room," with this, her mother left the room. Arashi got out of bed and got dressed. She slipped on a black shirt and some grey pants. She tied back her long, golden hair and put on her shoes. With this she left her comforting room and headed down the stairs.

"Whatever the problem is it better be good," thought Arashi, "Although mom seemed really tense and dad's always dead on about this stuff. Ah it's probably that brat kid's family coming to give me a "talking to"." Arashi smirked at the memory of him running in fear. She finally made it into the family room and her heart sank. Her father and mother stood in the middle of the room, in front of them was a backpack clearly ready for someone to leave. Her father was armed and looked ready for one of his missions.

"W-what's going on?" Arashi was scared. Were her parents fed up with their demon child? No, her father looked ready for a fight. "Sigh, Arashi I overheard something from the Hichiro family," Her father stated sadly. Arashi remembered the kid again. "Dad I can explain. The boy was abusing this fox and-"Arashi was cut off with the look on her parents face. They weren't mad and they didn't seem concerned with whatever she did. "Arashi, right now none of that matters," her mother looked like she was at a funeral. Arashi's father picked up the bag and handed it to her. Her father then bent down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Arashi you know your mother and I love you. And that is why you need to leave," her father paused and seemed to be fighting tears," The Hichiro family desires your life, but I desire you happiness." Arashi stood there frozen.

"They're going to have me run, Dad's going to try to fight them off." Arashi looked at her mother and then back at her father. "But what will happen to you," Arashi didn't want to leave her family behind. "We'll be fine I've been in worse before," Her father reassured her."What's important now is for you to get away," her mother stated. Arashi took a deep breath and put the pack on. "I'll go but promise me you both will be okay," Arashi pleaded. "We promise," they said in unison. "Arashi before you go here," her mother handed her a silver locket. The locket had a sword etched on the door of it. Around it was a silver dragon. Arashi opened it. Inside contained a picture of her, her parents, and the dragons. "Thank you," Arashi choked out. "It's your birthday gift. Now quickly you must leave before-"her mother stopped. Arashi's father looked towards the front of the house. "They're here. Arashi you need to run and whatever you do don't look back," her father said sternly.

Arashi nodded and started to run out the back of the house. "We know she's in there! Just give up that demon and you can live!" the voices said from the other side of the door. Her father had apparently blocked it. Arashi kept running, she was now out in the yard. Crash! The mob had broken through. "Dad can handle them he's a ninja," Arashi thought. She stopped running. "And he trained me to be one." Arashi turned around and started to go back. "Dad's a ninja, mom is skilled with a sword, and they taught me everything I know. Together we can take a mob from the Hichiro family," Arashi kept thinking positively. That is until Arashi saw an ice spear fly out the window and her father's lightning jutsu soon after. "Those bastards hired ninja now I have to go help!" Arashi yelled.

The fight in the house was starting to head her way. Arashi stood there half wanting to run for her life and the other wanting to save the only twp people in the world who loved her. Arashi made her choice and opened the back door, big mistake. She saw her mother and father fighting for their lives against five ninja. One turned to look at her. "That must be our target." He said "Arashi run! Now!" her mother commanded. "You two get the girl. That should be easy," Ordered the one fighting her father. They began to run towards her and Arashi made a break for it. 'Come back, we only want to kill you," one of them taunted.

Arashi's heart was racing a mile a minute. She didn't dare look back for fear it would slow her down. She went into the forest thinking she could lose them there. "I need to hide, but where." Arashi frantically looked left to right, she then spotted a gnarled old tree and jumped into the branches. The two ninja finally caught up. "Where'd that twerp go," one of them panted. "Boss is going to kill us if he finds out we lost a kid," the other groaned. Arashi watched them and got a look at their headbands. "They're from the mist village," she said to herself, "No wonder they were so straight forward like that. The mist is always lusting for a fight." Arashi sat and waited for them to leave for what felt like an eternity. "I hope mom and dad are all right," Arashi prayed. Suddenly the other three ninja showed up. "Where's the girl?" the leader demanded. "We lost track of her boss," one said. "Well then go find her!" he screamed. "This is bad. I have to get back to mom and dad they could be…" Arashi didn't want to think about it. "I got to lose them but how does a 10 year old kid like me lose five chuunin level mist ninja." Arashi was in a tight spot. Arashi then got an idea. "Kumo, he can transform to look like me and lead them away, but I've only summoned him successfully once."

Arashi then made the following signs: dog, bird, and dragon. She bit her thumb to draw blood then slammed her hand onto the branch of the tree she was hiding in. A little puff of smoke appeared along with a young, cute, red, tiny dragon. "Yawn, Arashi do you know what time it is?" Kumo said rubbing his eyes. He then turned his head in the direction of the mist ninja upon hearing their search. Kumo turned his head back to Arashi and he grabbed his tail to comfort him. "I actually summoned him on the first try," Arashi thought with relief. "Kumo I need you to do something really important for me okay," Arashi said. Kumo nodded his head in response still holding his tail. "Can you transform into me and lead those guys north? I need to get back to mom and dad," Kumo could hear fear in Arashi's voice. Kumo let go of his tail and puffed out his chest. "I can do it Arashi. You can count on your friend Kumo," Kumo then made a concentrated face. Before Arashi's eyes Kumo made a perfect mirror image of herself." "Thanks Kumo," Arashi choked. Arashi watched as Kumo fooled the mist ninja and led them away as soon as they were out of sight Arashi then bolted back home.

When she arrived in their garden she saw the destruction the battle caused. Half of the Tsurugi home was crushed and mangled. "Mom, Dad!" Arashi waited for a reply, there was none. Arashi frantically searched through the rubble. Then she heard a faint voice "Arashi." She froze and then followed the voice. She became filled with horror at what she saw. Her parents lay before her battle scarred and covered in blood. "No!" Arashi yelled and collapsed to her knees. She began to feel tears forming in her eyes. She thought they were dead until, "Arashi what does crying do?" came a murmured voice from her father.

She was relieved and wiped her eyes with her arm. "It only makes others feel sad," Arashi said with a half smile, remembering this family saying. Arashi took off her pack and looked inside. Sure enough there were medical supplies. Arashi looked to her mother who was still breathing. "Don't worry you'll be okay," she said as she began to take out medication and bandages. Slowly her father's shaking hand moved towards her knee. "Arashi," he murmured "Dad I know what I'm doing." "No look you need to- gah!" he flinched in pain. "If you're going to tell me to run again forget it. I'm not going to abandon the only two people who loved me and didn't see me as a demon," Arashi snapped.

"How touching, apparently a Jinchuuriki is capable of compassion. I on the other hand I am a different story." The voice cam e from where Arashi had been in the forest. She turned around and there were the five mist ninja. One of them held Kumo who was struggling to break free. "Let him go!" Arashi demanded. "So this little lizard does belong to you," the leader said while his subordinate tossed Kumo to Arashi.

Their leader looked at Arashi's parents. "I thought they'd be dead by now. My mistake, I should correct that," he hissed. He made the rat, tiger, boar, and bird hand signs. "Crystal darts no jutsu!" he bellowed. Above Arashi and her parents formed dagger like shards of ice. Without thinking Arashi began to throw herself over her parents, but she was stopped. There was some sort of barrier around her and Kumo. Arashi looked at her father. "We love y-," the shards of ice hit their mark cutting off her father's last words. The barrier then dissipated.

Arashi's father had used the last of his strength and chakra to save her with his light barrier jutsu. "You idiot! Why did you do that?! I could have protected you! You wanted me to be happy! But now I have nothing, you two were my happiness!" Arashi cried as she hit her father's chest. "Pathetic," one of the ninja said. "This mission is simple. I thought dealing with a Jinchuuriki would be difficult," their leader scuffed. "Yeah boss and we even get the bonus for taking out the other two," one remarked.

Arashi turned around and stood up; she was looking at the ground. "Why do they all hate us? We did nothing. If they hate the demon they should have just killed me. It's my fault mom and dad are dead, because I made them love me, because I loved. No more…no more…" Arashi was beginning to change. Purple charka and electricity formed around her. Her nails turned into claws and fangs emerged from her mouth. Purple streaks appeared in her hair and her skin turned yellow with purple streaks. The mist ninja realized what was happening; Raijuu was taking control of Arashi's body.

They all attacked at once. The demonic Arashi swung her arm and deflected their attacks with lightning. Then behind her one of Raijuu's tails formed out of the purple charka. "Quickly kill the girl before she gains more power from the demon," their leader ordered in panic. Again the five of them struck but to no avail. Arashi was locked in rage and she had one goal, kill.

Now two more tails had formed and there were a total of three. The mist ninja then formed a circle around Arashi. All at once they used crystal dart jutsu. Arashi roared and sent out a shockwave of electricity. The ice was destroyed and the ninja flew back. By the time all five hit the ground they were dead.

Poor little Kumo was trembling in fear, but not just because of Arashi's ferocity but because he was afraid he had lost his best friend. Arashi let out another roar, but this one was filled with pain not rage. Yet Arashi in her monstrous form continued her rampage, unable to control herself now. The lightning began to ignite the debris from the house. Kumo was sure that he had lost Arashi. The little red dragon was ready to fry when he spotted Arashi's father's sword. The very sword her father used to control his lightning jutsus, as well as suppress the lightning jutsus of his opponents. Kumo flew over to the unsheathed sword, and landed on the hilt. "I hope this thing is strong enough." Kumo said while pulling the sword out of the ground. Kumo furiously flapped his wings to bring the sword towards Arashi.

Arashi turned to face Kumo her eyes now glowing purple and her face morphing into Raijuu's face. "Here goes nothing!" Kumo flung the sword at Arashi's feet. Nothing happened. Arashi lifted her claws to attack Kumo with lightning. "Arashi come back!" Kumo pleaded. Then just as lightning began to fire out of her claws the sword began to absorb the energy. The demonic Arashi let out another roar, while the sword continued to drain her and redirect the energy into the ground. Arashi slowly transformed back. She collapsed to her knees exhausted from having all the power of Raijuu. Kumo flew to her and nuzzled her neck. "I thought I lost you," he cried. Arashi gave no response and she passed out. Kumo disappeared, as Arashi was no longer conscious to keep him there.


	4. Chapter 3 An Unlikely Stranger

Chapter Three

Arashi awoke with the sunrise. She was still tired from the night before. She looked around her. The Tsurugi home had been burned to the ground, her parents were dead, and all she had left was what was in her pack and her father's sword. Arashi stood up and started to walk towards her parents. "What happened? I was surrounded; I should be dead right now." She mumbled. Arashi stopped in front of her now deceased parents. "This is part of my curse isn't it? To live while those I love die." Arashi was still puzzled though, how did she get away. She looked back to where she was and several feet away she saw one of the shinobi from before. Her eyes went wide and she then began to scan the area. Arashi discovered all five ninja dead spread out in a circle. "H-how is that even possible?" Arashi looked at her two hands. "It must have been that demon. I know it's supposed to be powerful that's why they put it in me to begin with. I was threatened…and so was it. In order for it to live I must live. Then it really is my curse."

Arashi looked to the sky; the sun had completely risen now. She looked back to her parents. "You may have stopped me from saving you but you can at least let me bury you," Arashi said fighting tears. The girl then used a plank of wood from the left over debris of the fire to start digging a hole for a grave. She buried them on the outskirts of the forests and marked the grave with the family seal that used to hang above their door, the whole time fighting her tears. Once she was done Arashi sat down in front of the graves and broke down. She sat there and cried all the while saying it was her fault.

She sat there for about an hour. "What should I do now? I can't stay here, they'll kill. They'll make me responsible for all of this and say I'm too dangerous to live." Arashi sat there huddled; her eyes completely soaked and out of tears. The wind then picked up from the west and Arashi got her sign. The wind blew a page from one of Arashi's books on to the grave. Arashi went over and picked it up. She turned the page over and it showed the symbols of all the five great nation's hidden villages; cloud, sand, mist, stone, and leaf. Arashi had previously circled the leaf symbol. "Konoha?" Arashi questioned herself. She stared at the symbol for a few seconds and then her memory clicked. She remembered one of the times her father had told her a story, one of another Jinchuuriki.

"He's called Naruto." "Haha he's named after fish cakes." "Arashi you know it can also mean swirls like whirlpools." "I know. Tell me more though daddy, come on." "As I was saying he's a Jinchuuriki just like you, and he lives in Konoha the hidden village of the Fire Country. However there they accept him, well maybe not in his mind but more so then they do any where else. The Hokage accepts and wants his people to think of him as a hero for keeping the demon inside him." "How old is this fish cake guy?" "Arashi." "Fine how old is Naruto?" "He's only a year younger then you." "So he's not older then me like Yugito." "Nope." "Dad, do you think I'll ever be accepted someday?" "Your mother and I do." "Yeah but I mean will anyone else?" Her father paused and then smiled. "Yes I believe there's someone out there besides us if not more. No go to sleep it's late." "Night."

Arashi just stood there holding the paper. She looked at her parents freshly made graves and smiled. "It seems like you guys are still watching out for me." Arashi folded the page and put it in her pocket. She secured her pack and then went for her father's sword. She got the sword and found the sheath in all the rubble. She secured the sword to her side. "Mom, dad…I'll make you proud. I swear I'll make this up somehow." Arashi had taken out a map and a compass from her backpack. "So my new life is waiting for me in the southwest. Arashi then took off at full speed. It was unusual she was running with abnormal speed almost inhuman speed as if something had been unleashed within her, a new source of power.

It was around 9 o' clock when she finally stopped running. "I should be far enough now." Arashi panted. She went over and sat down on a boulder. She grasped the locket around her neck and looked at. Arashi opened it to gaze at the picture of her family. Tears began to form again in her eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes to stop them. "No, no more crying. It only makes things worse. Besides what would my parents think if they saw me now?"

Arashi stood up," I have to keep going. I have to-." Arashi heard voices and footsteps down the path. "I have to get off this trail," she thought panicking. Arashi then booked it back into the forest. She watched the travelers go by; they didn't appear to be a search party. "False alarm I guess," Arashi stayed and thought for second in the bushes, "I don't even know where I am right now." Arashi walked back onto the trail now that the people were out of site. "I figured this path would get me there, but I haven't seen another village yet. I don't even know if the Claw is searching for me." She continued to trudge down the trail regardless.

Arashi walked for another two miles until she came across a teashop. She looked at the sign and her stomach growled. "I only have a small amount of money. What if I need it later?" she thought clutching her stomach in an attempt to shut it up. "Sorry stomach, but we're going hungry." Her stomach growled again in protest. "Well you must be hungry." Arashi turned around to meet this new voice. She saw a man wearing a green jumpsuit and vest. "He has some strange fashion sense," she thought as she examined his get up.

The guy then gave her a weird smile. "I'm Maito Gai," he said a little too enthusiastically. "I take that back he's just strange in general." "I'm Arashi," she said with a fake smile. "I hope it was safe to give out my first name. At least he won't know my last name." Arashi's stomach growled again. "Uh sorry about that," she apologized. "Stomach shut the hell up!" "Well you look like you've been training hard, Arashi," Gai stated. "Huh?" Arashi looked at herself. She never cleaned up after the night before or after she had buried her parents. "You could say that."

Suddenly he changed he went from strange to stranger which apparently was still possible. "The power of youth is a wonderful thing. Your training reminds me of the academy." He exclaimed. "…He's nuts." She thought. "Ahem, anyways how about I treat a hard worker like you to lunch." "But he has food and that's good enough for me right now." Arashi rethought. "That would be awesome thanks. I haven't eaten since yesterday." "I see your training distracted you." "Uh yeah…"

The two of them then went into the shop, and sat down at one of the tables. Arashi was fidgeting in her seat; this guy was the strangest person she had ever met. "So what brings you out here?" Arashi stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm uh traveling." "You seem rather young for that." "Well um you see-" "the power of youth is strong in this one!" Gai then became teary eyed. Arashi just sat there in shock. "The hell's wrong with him? I'm the one who should be crying. Dad was right crying really does only make others feel bad." Arashi's brain told her to run from this weirdo, but her gut said he was okay.

An elderly woman then came up to the table; she seemed like one of those small innocent old ladies. "Can I help you two," she said with a smile. Gai then stopped doing whatever it was he was doing. "That guy has a really short attention span. I don't think I need to worry about him ratting me out." Arashi reassured herself. "Oh right my friend here and I would like to try some of your spiciest curry." He said with another one of those weird smiles. "How the hell is it possible that we both like spicy food? He looks like a complete wuss to me the way he can just burst into tears like that." He then turned back to Arashi. "I hope you like things hot." "Hey no pain no gain. I like it hot," Arashi responded.

"That's exactly what I say." He said with a thumbs up. "Note to self never say that again," Arashi wrote down in her imaginary notebook in her head, "The less like him I act the better. People call me weird as it is." "So where are you headed?" "Wha?" Arashi was perplexed. "You said you're traveling I had expected that you had a destination." He stated starting to think Arashi was suspicious. "Well I do have a place I want to go but my problem right now is I have no idea where I am…" Arashi wasn't sure if she should tell him she was headed to Konoha.

"You're traveling alone and you don't even know where you are?" Gai said shocked, "I admire your enthusiasm for pushing yourself but you really should keep track of your location." "No duh captain obvious but I've had other things on my mind." Arashi thought to herself "So uh do you know where this is?" "Why of course how could I not? You're in the Fire Country and about five towns away from the Konoha. Arashi froze dumb founded. "Is something wrong?" Gai appeared worried. "N-no nothings wrong it's just that I got here so fast…I don't see how I could have run so far and so fast. I've never been able too before; I'm fast but not that fast." Arashi kept trying to figure out in her head what happened but it wouldn't add up.

Gai smiled at Arashi. "That's nothing more than the result of your training," he cheered. "Maybe but at least I'm getting close." She said not really paying attention. "Your family must be proud of you," Gai hit a nerve when he said that. "My family…" Arashi could feel tears forming as these words left her lips. "Hold it in. Hold it in. Father and mother never cried even when they died. They never did so I won't either." Arashi kept telling herself over and over again in her head. Gai watched her for a moment confused. "I see. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were truly alone out here. If you want to cry go ahead," he said trying to comfort her. Arashi rubbed her eyes before tears fell with her arm. "No, I want to but I won't. It's okay I'm alright. I'm used to being out casted and alone. That's just my life and I've learned to deal with it," Arashi said as if memorized in her head. She then looked at Gai. "And don't think I want your pity. I'm strong enough on my own. I don't need anyone's help," she boasted. Gai laughed, "Don't worry about that. I know someone with a very similar attitude to yours. If you believe you are strong and work hard you will be. You can count on that."

Arashi was about to respond back but their food finally came. "Here you are," said the elderly woman. She set the strange bubbling curry on the table. Arashi felt awkward letting a stranger pay for her food but she was too hungry to let the chance go by. They didn't speak to each other while eating. Gai was probably respecting her emotions because for him to quiet was unusual. The air in the whole place was tense the entire they ate. Finally they finished eating and Arashi had gotten her sadness under lock and key again, and the tense atmosphere dissipated.

"Thanks for the food," Arashi said breaking the silence, "I didn't realize how hungry I was." "Ah it was nothing but you could repay me by doing something," He replied. "What would that be?" Arashi asked curious. "Don't let anything hold you back from doing your best!" he made another one of those odd poses. "Hehe right," Arashi answered hoping people weren't watching. Gai then stood up from the table and Arashi just then noticed something about him. "You're you're a shinobi?!!" Arashi exclaimed. She just then noticed that he had a headband tied around his waist. "I'm not just a shinobi I'm a shinobi from Konoha," he gloated. "Yeah I can see that. Why don't you wear that on your head? I didn't even notice it before. I though all ninja wear their headbands on their head. That's why their called headbands," she ranted.

"Many ninja wear their forehead protectors in many ways. It's just that most wear them on their heads. You seem surprised," he stated bluntly. "Sorry but you can help me to wear I need to go. I'm trying to get to Konoha," Arashi was excited she was getting even closer to her goal. "Well actually I'm currently on my way to a mission right now, but I can give you directions," he said kind of amused by her excitement. The two of them walked out of the restaurant.

Gai then pointed down the road Arashi was taking previously. "If you head down the way you were going you'll come across several towns one of them is Konoha. First you'll past four towns once you pass them you'll come to a fork in the road." Arashi nodded while receiving instructions. "You're going to want to go to the right when you reach that fork. After that you just keep on walking until you reach the gates of Konoha." "What do thy look like?" Arashi was unsure of what a hidden village looked liked; after all they're _hidden_ villages. "Trust me you won't miss them," Gai assured her and made another thumbs up and grin.

"Got it," Arashi said giving a thumbs up in response. "Alright then I'm off and good luck," Gai said running off while laughing followed by a cloud of dust. Arashi stood there with a blank face. "I hope the other ninja's in Konoha aren't like him. I don't know if I could take more then one of him." Arashi then headed back on down the road, with a full stomach and a heart full of hope.


	5. Chapter 4 Hero or Zero?

Arashi had passed three towns by now and it was getting late. "Hmmm I should really stop at the next town," Arashi said to herself. "But it costs money to stay in a place. I can just sleep in the forest; it's no big deal I've done it before." Arashi walked down the trail a bit further looking for a dense area of trees. She couldn't really find anything. Suddenly Arashi heard a group of people coming. They were sneaking through the bushes…not very well either. "What the hell are they doing?" Arashi whispered. She decided to follow them. Arashi couldn't quite make out what it was they were doing or what they looked like for that matter because they were too far away. She continued to follow them until she saw them go into a cave. "Nice I wonder if they'll let me stay there…probably not but it's worth a shot. Hopefully they won't see me as a threat," She thought.

Arashi walked towards the cave entrance. "Who goes there?!" a voice shouted. "Um Arashi, I'm a traveler and I was wondering if I could stay here." She shouted to the unknown voice. There was no response for a couple of seconds. "Hello?" "You're not welcome here! Leave now!" the voice commanded. "I'm going to take that as a no," Arashi mumbled to herself. She then started walk away from the cave. "I wonder what they're up to in there. Nothing good I'm sure but it's not my problem right now," Arashi thought.

Arashi decided to put some distance between her and the strange hideout. She eventually came to a village. "Hmmm guess I will stay in a town," She figured. As Arashi walked in she noticed something wasn't right. Everyone seemed to be looking for something. She decided to see what was going on and walked up to one of the searchers. "Excuse me." "Huh." "What the hell is everyone looking for?" "You don't know?!" "If I did would I be asking." "You're right. A girl's gone missing just now. She's been kidnapped, they left a ransom note." "Why would they take her? This town doesn't look too wealthy." "True most of us here don't have much but the family the girl is from is pretty well off."

"I get it. I'll keep my eyes open for her. What does she look like?" "About your age, short brown hair, blue eyes, and can be a bit shy, at least that's what I heard from her parents." "Her parents huh." "Yeah you can find them at the police station in town, just down the road." "Thanks I'll let them know if I see her," Arashi said waving good-bye to the man. Arashi had nothing better to do at the moment and this was kind of interesting to her. She had never seen anything like this in the Claw. So she decided to head down the road to the station.

When Arashi got there she could see through the window who she figured must be the girl's parents. The woman was upset and crying and had on a green kimono, she fit the girl's description except for the fact she was older. The man was pacing back and forth in rage and yelling things, probably something about I'll kill the bastards who took her. "Mom, dad they're nothing like you guys. Of course I would never have been kidnapped and if I was I'm sure you wouldn't be sitting there letting someone else do your job. But I'm starting to see that we weren't the norm. Still I can tell they love her," Arashi told her parents in her head. Arashi sighed wishing she could help in some way.

Arashi kept strolling through town, the whole time people frantically looking for the girl around her. Arashi let her mind drift when it finely dawned on her. The cave, those strange men, the missing girl, it was all connected. The men in the cave had kidnapped the girl for ransom money and were now hiding waiting for a response. "Mom what was it that you said that one time? Had the pheasant not screamed, it wouldn't have been shot. I think this is my chance to make up for what I am. I hope you two are watching me, I'll make you proud." Arashi cheered in her head.

She then took off back towards the cave and out of town. It was her chance to prove herself. Arashi was excited. Most kids her age would be scared but after her life this seemed like nothing. She figured she'd sneak in while they were asleep get the girl and sneak out and then return her home and feel good about herself. She was being very hopeful considering she had no idea how many there were in that cave, whether the girl was still alive or not, if they were ninja, if they had weapons, or anything like that. Still she felt that this was her only chance to get back something she had lost, her dignity or in some ways honor.

Arashi had made it back to the forest she was in. "Now which way did I follow them?" she said to herself. It was completely dark now and everything looked different from before. She kept trying to make out some familiar path. She kept stumbling through the dark until she noticed the familiar cliff side. "That means the cave shouldn't be too far off," she thought. Arashi was right she saw a flickering light coming out of the cliff side. "Not to bright are they making a fire when they're hiding out," she thought kind of disappointed in their stupidity.

Arashi crept slowly toward the bushes outside the mouth of the cave. She got on her arms and knees and army crawled under the bush. From there she could now see into the cave. There were about six men in the cave along with another figure. Inside there was a young girl maybe a bit younger then Arashi but not much with brown hair and blue eyes. She was tied up with rope and her mouth had been gagged with cloth. She looked like she was ready to cry. "I was right these guys do have her. No wonder they didn't want me hanging around earlier," Arashi confirmed in her head.

Now was the tricky part. Arashi had found them but how was she going to rescue the girl. Her father had taught her some ninja skills but there were six men in there and she didn't know if they were ninjas or not. "All I know how to do well is set traps and hand to hand combat with just one and maybe two opponents. I'm out numbered and they have the advantage of defense," she calculated. Arashi then got an idea. "But they don't seem too bright. I bet I could weasel them out of the cave and trap them," Arashi concluded regaining her confidence.

Arashi then wiggled out from underneath the bush and got to work. She unhooked her pack and got out some rope. She then made a couple of snares. Next she searched the area and got a good feel for everything, finally rigged a trick rope that would unleash a surprise for someone who stepped on it. "Done now all I have to do is mess them," she said to herself.

"I hear something out there," one of the kidnappers said. "It's probably a rabbit like last time ya idiot," another commented. "This is different I'm tellin' ya," the man reassured. "If someone was out there and looking for the girl, they'd have charged in here," said another one leaning against the wall. "Why would they do that against all six of us? And besides remember the girl from earlier she seemed suspicious to me," he defended himself. "Ha hey Ume this guy's afraid of a little girl!" a kidnapper laughed.

Arashi went back to her bush again and crouched next to it. She then picked up a rock. "Here it goes," she said while throwing the rock. The rock flew into the cave and hit one of the men in the back of the head. "Ow who did that?!" he questioned in anger. The other five looked at him with unmoved faces. "Did what Aki?" the one leaning on the wall said. "Like you don't know, someone threw something at me," he growled in response.

"How dense can they be?" Arashi thought in annoyance that her plan wasn't taking affect yet. She grabbed another rock and this time she threw it at their fire. It sent sparks and embers everywhere. "Gah!" They all shouted trying to back away from the fire. "I told you someone was out there," said the same kidnapper again. "The one that was leaning against the wall moved to the mouth of the cave. "Alright you little pest come out here where we can see you!" he commanded. Arashi's response to this was to throw another rock. It flew and hit him in the forehead. "That's it!" he said while charging in Arashi's direction. "Wait up Ume!" another one shouted following him.

"Finally! ...oh shoot," Arashi said in her head. Arashi ran away from the bush but made sure not to get out of site. "Hey you girl get back here!" Ume yelled. "You'll have to catch me," Arashi shouted back. The two men followed her not really paying attention where it was they were going. Arashi finally came to a large bush that grew up to about 7 feet high. She dove into it and the two guys followed her in. Unfortunately for them they didn't see what Arashi did once in the bush. She had crouched down so when they dove in after her, they dove off a cliff behind the bush. "That was cutting it really close," Arashi panted as she watched the two men fall, "Now for the other four."

"What in Butsu's name are they doing?" one of kidnappers back at the cave said. (Butsu=Buddha) "They obviously found someone out there snooping," said Aki. "Fine, guess we better see what's taking them so long if they did find someone. Come on Jun," he said. Arashi was heading back to the cave when she heard the two coming her way. "That works their headed the way I want them to anyways.

Arashi then climbed up into a tree and sat on a branch, making sure they could see her. "Yo bakas!" Arashi said getting the two to look in her direction, "Kutabare!" (Kutabare=drop dead) "Why you little!" Jun said. The two both charge forward and at the same time stepped into Arashi's snares. They both shrieked as they were yanked up into the air only to hang up side down. Arashi sat up in the tree and smiled. "Two more down."

Arashi hopped out of the tree with the two yelling and swearing at her. She just ignored them and continued on her plan. She headed back to the cave. The girl and the last two men were still in there. "I doubt both of them will leave. One of them will stay to guard the girl," Arashi contemplated. Arashi then stepped out into the open where the two kidnappers could see her. "That must be the trouble maker," Aki stated. "Well what are you waiting for go get her. We can't have her blabbing to the town about our location," the other one commented. "I'm going I'm going," he said standing up.

With that Arashi took off into the bushes…again. "Get back here!" Aki shouted. Arashi kept running until she was just out of site. When she was she jumped behind a short tree. Aki was starting to catch up to her. She then grabbed a branch and pulled it back. Arashi listened to his footsteps. "One, two, three," she counted his steps in her head, "Now!" With that she let go of the branch. It flew forward and smacked Aki in the face. Arashi heard the thwack of it hitting his head. She walked out from behind the tree seeing an unconscious Aki.

"Well I can safely say they're not ninja," Arashi decided, "There should only be one guy left now. I think I can take him. These guys must be cowards anyways considering they kidnapped a girl." Arashi headed back to the cave for what she hoped would be the last time. When she got there though all she saw was the girl tied up. "Did he go searching for the others? … Wait maybe it's a trap," Arashi said unsure of what to do. She scanned the area for a sign of the last kidnapper but she didn't see anyone. "I don't have much of a choice. This could be my one chance to get her out of here. Even if it is a trap," she concluded.

Arashi carefully stepped into the cave. The girl was struggling in her ropes and trying to yell something out but the bandage on her mouth was muffling it. "It's okay I'm here to help you," Arashi tried to reassure her. The girl froze and was looking at something behind Arashi. "…Great it was a trap," Arashi said whiling turning around to see the kidnapper. To her surprise it wasn't the kidnapper. It was the kidnapper and all his friends, well Aki wasn't present he was still unconscious. "Hehe I suppose sorry wouldn't be enough would it?" Arashi questioned. "Get her!" one of them commanded. "Didn't think so." Arashi said running away.

Arashi was cornered to a wall now. She got ready to fight her way out if necessary. Suddenly Arashi noticed an extra guy standing with the others and it wasn't Aki. He had spiky hair that was at a slant and his face was covered, and on his forehead was something Arashi recognized. "Excuse me gentlemen. Don't mind my intrusion," he coolly stated. "I don't know who you are but you're going to get it!" Ume threatened. "Well let's just see about that," the man responded. Arashi watched as he knocked all of them out. He then tied them with rope like the girl was. "There that should hold them," he said admiring his job.

Arashi ran up to him. "That was amazing! You took them all down. I mean I know you're a ninja but that was so friggin cool. I wish I could do that. And you're from Konoha that's perfect it means I'm close," Arashi was excited. "Sorry about being late to getting here. I was told to only find and rescue one girl though not two," he noted. Arashi then felt her pride was in danger. "I had everything under control. I didn't need your help," she said defending herself. "I see so you were trying to rescue her," the man said pointing to the still tied up girl. The girl then grunted and frustration. "Oh right sorry," Arashi apologized.

Arashi bent down and untied the girl. The girl stood up and stretched her limbs out. "Thanks I never thought I'd be free again. So you were the one out there doing all of that," she asked. "Yep," Arashi said smugly. "That explains why they looked so beat up and mad. I found one of them moaning on the ground that's how I noticed the light coming from the cave," he explained. Arashi turned to him. "What's your name anyways?" she asked. "I'm not really worth mentioning but my name's Kakashi Hatake," he stated in an aloof manner. The girl then chimed in with a bow "My name's Tsuki Ushio." "I should give my name to huh. You can call me Arashi." She said bluntly. Tsuki tilted her head. "Don't you have a last name," Tsuki wondered. "Yeah I guess there'd be no harm in telling you guys. I'm Arashi Tsurugi," Arashi told them feeling more comfortable around them, which for her was strange.

Kakashi turned to Tsuki. "We should get you back now. Everyone's going nuts back in town." Arashi noticed Tsuki seemed kind of down hearted. She didn't know why. She had just been rescued she should be ecstatic. Suddenly some more men appeared. Arashi could tell they were ninja too. Kakashi went over to greet them and tell them what was going on. "I guess I caused a lot of problems huh." Tsuki send with a melancholy tone. Arashi now understood why she looked down hearted. She knew that feeling better than anyone else, what it was like to cause someone you care about trouble. "I'm sure they could careless," Arashi said. Tsuki looked at her confused. "I mean they care about you being gone and all but um, they knew you could handle it." _What the hell?! That sounded stupid you idiot. Gah dad was always better at this why did I get mom's people skills? "_Thanks." Tsuki actually seemed to be cheered up by this. Arashi was amazed it worked. The other ninja then went and got the kidnappers and took off with them. Kakashi came back to Arashi and Tsuki. "Come on let's get you guy's home." Kakashi said this while motioning them to follow him out of the cave.

"Home?" Arashi said kind of stunned. "Yes the place where you live with your family," Kakashi said not understanding what Arashi was thinking. _He doesn't know me at all so it makes sense but I guess he really does think I was also kidnapped. What will he do when he finds out the truth? This is bad. He's a ninja he'll start asking questions soon! _The three headed back into town. Arashi meanwhile was panicking about what she'd do or what would happen. She didn't come to her senses until they made it back. "So who's first?" Kakashi asked the two of them. "Tsuki!" Arashi instantly answered. Kakashi looked at Arashi questioningly. "Well she just seems like she really wants to get back to her family and all. I bet her family would feel the same." Arashi quickly said trying to cover herself. "Well alright then Tsuki I guess you get to go home first." Kakashi said smiling under his mask. Tsuki was really happy to hear this. "Thank you so much Arashi." "Hehe yeah." _If only you knew what I was really doing this for, Postponing 20 questions with a ninja from Konoha._

The three of them headed to the station where Tsuki's parents were waiting and probably still freaking out. As soon as they went through the door the first thing they heard was "TSUKI!", followed by her mother running to Tsuki to crush with a parent death hug given power and strength from worry. Arashi felt kind of awkward like she shouldn't be there or she didn't belong. Tsuki's father then came up to Kakashi. "Thank you so much we can't thank you enough." Kakashi looked kind of embarrassed while shaking his hand. "I'm just doing my mission is all." Kakashi then looked to Arashi. "Actually I'm not the one who saved her." The man looked confused. Kakashi then pointed to Arashi. "She is." Tsuki's father then let go of Kakashi's hand. "Then it's you who I must thank." He started shaking her hand. Arashi felt even more awkward then before now. "No really I didn't do much." _Kakashi I bet you did this just so you didn't have to deal with him. I'm not falling for the humble thing._ Tsuki's father was still going on about things. "Just let me know if we can ever help you with anything. You saved my daughter's life I'm in your debt." Arashi just stood there with a fake smile. "Sure okay but I'm good really."

Arashi was glad when they left her alone and went home once she had completely convinced them she didn't want anything. "That was messed up you know." Arashi said turning to Kakashi. "Hmm. What do you mean? I thought you would like a little glory the way you talked back in the cave." "Hey I just don't want people thinking I'm weak, that's all. I could care less about fame or fortune junk. "You're an interesting girl you know that. So what are you up too?" "Me? I'm not up to anything." "Well then what was that you said earlier about being closer?" Arashi froze. "Well I uh want to go to Konoha." "There's more to it than that but okay. It's pretty obvious you're not from around here though." Kakashi said glancing at her. "I knew you'd figure me out." Arashi groaned. "You don't have to tell me anything but could you at least tell me why you are going to Konoha?" Kakashi questioned.

Arashi looked at him and then looked away. "I um want to live there I guess…" Arashi wasn't sure what else she could say. Her reason for going to Konoha was pretty much tied with everything. Kakashi didn't ask any more after that or say anything. The two just silently walked towards Konoha.

The moon was rising higher and higher into the sky but Arashi couldn't rest now. If she did she would lose her only attachment to Konoha, this Kakashi person. Arashi then suddenly heard a yawn. It was Kakashi. "Well I don't know about you but I'm beat. So why don't we rest here." Arashi looked around. "On the road?" she was far from her country but it didn't feel right. "Sure why not? Is there something I should know?" Kakashi began to pry again. "No. Here's fine." Arashi knew what he was trying to do or at least had a theory.

Kakashi went and leaned up against a tree. Arashi did the same to an opposite tree. Kakashi then appeared to actually go to sleep! Arashi didn't like this and she didn't trust him or anyone that might come down the road. She stayed at alert and watched Kakashi as well as keep an ear to the road. The jounin did actually appear to be asleep. Arashi tried to stay focus but she was really tired it had been a long day and a long night, a long week for that matter. Arashi soon drifted off to sleep. The next thing Arashi knew she was waking up to an empty tree. "He ditched me!" she yelled shocked and pissed off, "I got to find him. He couldn't have gone that far." Well actually Arashi wasn't sure it was already morning and Kakashi was probably already back in his village by now.

She took off down the road and ran. She kept running and running but still no sign of the Konoha shinobi. Arashi began to slow down as her heart sank lower and lower. Finally she stopped running. She let out a sigh. "What's the point anymore? Face it you were just born to be tortured. I don't know why I even try and fight it anymore. I've lost everything my home, my family, my hope, and that stupid ninja!"


End file.
